


F.U.N.

by Diyami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Karaoke, M/M, Sans/Underfell Sans (Undertale), Slice of Life, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diyami/pseuds/Diyami
Summary: Papyrus desided to get some friends and go out for a night of Karaoke, but Red is not having a good time.  San's is looking to fix that.Just a cute fun fic!
Relationships: Kustard, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	F.U.N.

Sans watch Red from the bar area. He was picking up some drinks for all of them.

Paps had invited some of his friends for a night of, "friendly bonding and jubilation singing."

Undyne, Al, Frisk, Tori, Edge, Red and himself had been invited. 

It was late into the evening now and Undyne Al, Tori and Frisk had already left.

Sans contemplated Red as he waited for the drinks and condiments to take back. He had been expecting Red to pass on the invitation, but Papyrus had given him the puppy dog eyes. Sans clicked his tongue in thought, it must be a universal constant that no Sans can say no to that face.

Sans took a swig of ketchup as he watched Red definitely not sulk, at the group's table his back to the wall. 

Everyone had a chance to sign a song. Except Red.

Unfortunately, Edge unraveled Red's plans to be an ass by singing, Baby Shark. Sans had watch the foiled, grumpy skeleton through the night. Edge had banned Red from singing until Red came up with a suitable songs.

To which Red claimed not to care.

The skeletons where now teaming up to sing duets.

Sans walked up to Red and drop a bottle mustard in front of the mopping monster, "Hey, Baby Shark, is a classic. It has a great bit to it."

Red huffed, leaning his stool back, "Yah, once it gets its teeth in ya, it doesn't let go."

"Hey," a sneaky smirk bloomed on Sans face, "You watch Spongebob with Paps. I got the perfect song for us."

Red looked Sans over, "Okay, sure." A knowing smile graced Red's face, "I'll make ya sing all night, Dollface."

A blue glow painted the monster's skull. Scowling Sans glanced over in Paps direction to make sure his brother didn't heard Red.

Edge happen to look up from the song catalog and catch Sans. Papyrus noticed Edge and followed his line of sight to Sans and waved, make Sans blush brighter.

Red laughed as Sans hide in the fur of his hoodie.

Red noted in his mental tally a win. He said, "Sansy has a song for us."

Papyrus eye sparkled, "EXCELLENT! THIS WILL BE PERFECT. RED AS YOU DID NOT PARTAKE IN THE LAST ROUND YOU TWO MAY GO FIRST."

Red grabbed Sans sleeve and walked toward the little stage area.

Sans walked up to the machine and dialed in the input.

The T.V. display showed the words. Red let out a bark of a laugh while shaking his head.

Sans started up the song, "It's not about winning, it's about fun."

"What's that?" Red replied.

Sans tisked, "Fun is when you, Fun is it's like, it's kind of, sort of like," sans made a 'thinking pose,' "What is fun?" Sans hamed it up acting like it was just another comedy skit. He draped his arm around Red and slowly moved his other hand across the front of them, "Let me spell it for you!

Silly music started to play through the speakers.

Papyrus clasped his hands, and cheer for the duo, while Edge raised his eye-ridge, "Edgey-me this is a great song for them."

"F is for friends who do stuff together.  
U is for you and me.  
N is for anywhere and anytime at all."

Papyrus joined the choirs, "Down here in the deep blue sea."

The staged light glinted off Red's gold tooth as he smirked, "F is for fire that burns down the whole town."

Both Sans and Red watched as Edge mouth twitched in the corner as the watched the two monsters antics.  
They turn up the cheese.

Red continued, "U is for uranium, bombs!  
N is for no survivors when you're-"

"Red," Sans started waving his free hand, "Those things aren't what fun is all about." The shorter skeleton waged his finger in front of Red, "Now, do it like this. F is for friends who do stuff to-"

"Never," the gruff monster scuffed, "that's completely idiotic."

The Blue tainted monster pressed on, "Here, let me help you. F is for friends who do stuff together.  
U is for you and me, try it.  
N is for anywhere and anytime at all."

They both sang and laughed, "Down here in the deep…" 

Edge pulled out a little book with names and location on it. The tall monster added the bar too it.

"What is that?" Papyrus asked.

"A list of places to take Red, again."

**Author's Note:**

> I got this random idea while in sherb's chat. I hope you all enjoy it. Plz leave a kudos and a comment if you did! Dont worry it's free to do so. 😋


End file.
